Dr. Blowhole's Last Plan
The gang arrived at the electric store crime scene. Ratchet: Looks like nothing is stolen..except for the IPod. Not to mention, the place falls apart from the inside. Kiva: Gosh... Looks like it's been a struggle here.. Ratchet: Yeah, you got that right. Kiva: Anyway, did you find anything? Ratchet: Well, this print is definitely clear on how it was stolen. Kiva: Whoa... Kowalski: I think the captain is onto something. Ratchet: See this print? Same as a dolphin, but we all know that dolphins need water to swim. Here, see that logo? Skipper: Holy butterball! Ratchet: Blowhole attacked the store here and head straight for...the battery section? Kiva: I think it wasn't just a battery, Ratchet. Ratchet: How you ask? Kiva: Well, because Kowalski tested an experiment, but I think someone put it in a music player and it went out of control. Blowhole can control it using music and uses it for his cause. Ratchet: How do we destroy the battery? Kiva: Simple. We need a distraction, while you attack the battery from behind. Follow me! - Meanwhile, back at the Muppet Show... - Live from a few miles from the Muppet Show, Ratchet, Clank, Kiva and the Penguins chased down Dr. Blowhole, who has controlled a giant MP3 player. Kiva: He's heading towards the theater! Ratchet: Great.. Wait a minute.. Does that thing attracted music? Kiva: Yeah, it does. Ratchet: Great.. I hope you had a song to sing or something, because it would be a hard time getting to Blowhole. Kiva: Well.. Okay, I think I got something. - Ratchet and Clank moved from the other side while Kiva gets Blowhole's attention. Kiva: Hey! Blowhole! Dr. Blowhole: Well, the mouse returns.. Think you can stop me again!? Not going to happen!! Kiva: That's what you think, Blowhole! - Suddenly, a song called 'Try Everything' is playing in the radio, giving Kiva an idea to slow Blowhole down. Kiva: Oh oh oh oh ooooh... - The Penguins quickly catched to Kiva's plan as Rico tossed a mic to Kiva and she began to sing to distract Blowhole. The group headed for the rooftop and aimed at him. Blowhole quickly looked behind and sees no one on the roof, but the IPod continued to lure towards Kiva. At the song's end, Ratchet and Private distracted Blowhole, Clank pulled the battery out and Blowhole crashed down. Reia: Nice singing. Kiva: Thanks. - Blowhole quickly called his scooter and planning an escape. Dr. Blowhole: Farewell, Pen-gu-ins! Kiva: I don't think so! This is for what you did to Skipper and trying to hurt my friend! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and swings it at Blowhole's scooter. Dr. Blowhole: Uh no! Not the--!! - But it was too late. Thanks to his Mindjacker, Blowhole's memories are erased and the Penguins can no longer deal with his evil schemes. Ratchet: Wow.. Private: Nice swing, Kiva. Skipper: I had to admit, kiddo, you've come a long way. Kiva: Thanks. Skipper: But that means, there's nothing else we can teach you. - Having a new family with Terra, Lisa and Reia, Kiva felt proud with her response. Kiva: Well, that's okay. I'm happy that you guys raised me, but I have a responsibility to keep. Private: Moving on, huh? Kowalski: Our little girl's growing up so fast.. Ratchet: I'm happy with your decision, Kiva. But what are we going to do with Blowhole? We can't leave him in the streets. Kiva: Don't worry about it. He'll be perfect for a certain zoo in Coney Island. Ratchet: Alright then. - A few minutes later, Blowhole is transferred to Coney Island and the group returned to the Muppet Show, just in time for the final curtain call. Category:Scenes - Muppets